Tutor
by bae.jun13
Summary: Lu Han berharap, semoga guru Park merubah pikirannya. Enak saja dia diajari dengan anak culun itu / " kau enak sekali bisa dekat dengan Lu Han oppa " / Dengan pipinya yang memanas, Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, " baiklah, sunbae " EXO Fanfiction LuChen Don't Like? Don't Read! Happy Reading:D [Requested Fanfic]


**Tutor**

**Baejun13's Storyline**

**Kim Jongdae | Lu Han**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Tutor**

Sial,

Hari ini benar-benar sial bagi Lu Han

Tadi pagi dia terlambat kesekolah dan terpaksa berjalan kaki dari rumahnya ke sekolah-yang berjarak dua kilo meter-karena ketinggalan bus. Untung saja satpam sekolah masih mau membuka gerbang untuknya

Dan dia lupa kalau sekarang ada ulangan matematika, salahkan acara pertandingan bola yang melibatkan pemain favoritnya semalam. Membuatnya begadang dan juga membuat hari ini menjadi hari sialnya

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, semua soal ini adalah essay. Kalau saja ada pilihan ganda, Lu Han bisa menghitung kancingnya atau dengan cara lainnya yang bisa dipikir dengan cara logika. Tapi, sayangnya ini essay

" tiga puluh menit lagi "

Lu Han menatap guru Park kesal, ayolah bahkan satu soalpun belum dia kerjakan. Dia melirik Sehun-teman sebangkunya atau lebih tepatnya kertas Sehun, baiklah Lu Han benci mengakui ini, namun otaknya sudah sangat buntu.

Sehun memang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi ini keadaan darurat

.

Lu Han mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, dia benar-benar tak mau begadang menonton bola lagi sekalipun ada pemain favoritnya. Karena semua itu, dia mendapatkan nilai empat puluh dikertas ulangannya

Dirinya juga mengutuk Sehun karena membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi, Sehun memang tak bisa dipercaya, kenapa Lu Han malah mengikutinya? Siapa yang salah disini sebenarnya?

" hei, Lu "

" apa? " jawab Lu Han ketus ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya, " ketus sekali, aku hanya ingin bilang, tumben kau dapat nilai jelek "

Lu Han mendengus kesal, ini semua karena mu-pikirnya

" aku tidak belajar "

" oohh, aku juga tidak belajar " kata Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, Lu Han hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya

" Lu Han! "

Sehun dan Lu Han menoleh bersama ketika mendegar seruan yang cukup keras

Seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman idiotnya yang selalu bertengger dibibirnya setiap saat, mendekati mereka, " Lu Han, Lu Han "

" kenapa? " Lu Han menatap Chanyeol malas, ayolah mood-nya sedang tak baik sekarang

" guru Park memanggilmu "

Hah, apa lagi ini?

" untuk apa? "

" aku tidak tahu " jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya-tentu saja

.

" Lu Han.. "

" ya? "

" aku tak mengerti kenapa nilaimu bisa turun " guru Park menatap Lu Han dengan kecewa

" maafkan aku guru.. " Lu Han menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu

" aku sudah menyuruh seorang murid untuk membantumu "

Sebelah alis Lu Han terangkat, " membantu? "

" ya, untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih baik " guru Park menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan bolpen yang ada ditangannya

" siapa? "

" Kim Jongdae "

Sekarang dahi Lu Han mengkerut mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut guru Park, " siapa dia? Dikelas 12 tak ada nama itu "

" tentu saja dia bukan anak kelas 12, dia kelas 11 " ucap guru Park tenang

Namun berbeda dengan Lu Han, dia tengah membelakkan matanya kaget. Hei, mau ditaruh mana wajahnya kalau dia diajari oleh adik kelasnya sendiri

" dia sangat pintar, makanya aku memilihnya "

Cih, palingan anak itu memakai kaca mata tebal dengan buku yang selalu dibawanya setiap saat-pikir Lu Han

" dia akan datang sebentar lagi "

Lu Han berharap, semoga guru Park merubah pikirannya. Enak saja dia diajari dengan anak culun itu

" annyeong haseyo.. "

Mulut Lu Han sudah berkomat-kamit ketika mendengar suara yang sedikit cempreng dan sangat tidak familiar ditelinganya

" oh, Jongdae silahkan duduk " guru Park tersenyum ramah kepada orang yang bernama Jongdae itu

Dengan sedikit takut Lu Han menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan ekspresi kaget muncul diwajah Lu Han saat melihat Jongdae, dia sangat jauh dari yang Lu Han pikirkan

Tak ada kacamata tebal ataupun buku, dia malah terlampau manis. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan bibir kucing itu.. mata Lu Han tak bisa lepas dari situ, tubuhnya lumayan kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki

" eumhh, Lu Han "

Panggilan dari guru Park membuat Lu Han tersadar dari fantasi-fantasinya, " a-ah, ne? "

" ini Kim Jongdae "

Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan guru Park, matanya beralih kepada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya, ternyata juga sedang menatapnya

Bibir kucing itu mengulum senyum , " annyeong haseyo, Lu Han sunbaenim "

" annyeong.. "

Lu Han berubah pikiran, sepertinya dia mau kalau diajari anak semanis ini

" baiklah, silahkan kalian diskusikan dimana dan kapan waktu belajarnya." guru Park bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

Suasana mendadak canggung saat guru Park pergi

" jadi.. bagaimana sunbae? " Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Lu Han

" terserahmu saja "

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, " bagaimana dengan selasa dan kamis? "

" boleh juga, tapi kapan dan dimana? "

" habis pulang saja, kalau diperpustakaan? "

" yasudah " Lu Han berdiri, bermaksud pergi dari sini

" tapi sunbae " kaki Lu Han berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik arah dan melihat Jongdae yang sepertinya sedang gugup?

" sekarang hari selasa "

Lu Han menampilkan seringainya, " yasudah, berarti mulai dari sekarang "

Lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan?

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, nilai Lu Han sudah bagus, sangat malah. Diakan saat itu hanya lupa belajar, makanya mendapat nilai jelek

Bahkan setiap diajari Jongdae, dia bukan melihat buku tapi melihat wajah manisnya yang sangat lucu menurut Lu Han

Sepertinya Lu Han semakin menyukainya

" hahh, tak bisakah latihan diundur besok? "

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, " mana aku tahu, bilang saja ke guru Kim "

Lu Han menghela napasnya, sekarang hari selasa. Tapi kenapa club sepak bolanya latihan sekarang, dia ingin belajar dengan Jongdae nanti. Namun club sepak bolanya akan mengadakan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain

Mau tak mau, Lu Han harus ikut latihan itu

.

" Jongdae, Jongdae "

Jongdae yang sedang memakan rotinya dengan tenang, sedikit terusik karena ada yang memanggil namanya, " ada apa Jinri? "

Jinri menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kelas, " Lu Han sunbae mencarimu "

" Lu Han sunbae? Baiklah aku kesana " dengan bingung Jongdae bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas

Setelah sampai diluar kelas, Jongdae mendapatkan Lu Han yang sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya

" ada apa sunbae? "

Lu Han buru-buru berdiri tegak ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya

" Jongdae, maaf nanti tak usah menungguku "

Ekspresi wajah Jongdae berubah menjadi bingung dan kecewa?

" kenapa? "

" ada latihan untuk pertandingan bulan depan "

Senyuman manis terbentuk di bibir Jongdae, " baiklah, selamat berjuang sunbae "

" gomawo " Lu Han mengacak rambut coklat Jongdae sebelum pergi dari sana

Jongdae menghela napas pelan, dia ingin kembali kekelas sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya

" kau enak sekali bisa dekat dengan Lu Han oppa "

Jongdae tertawa malu, dia melihat Soojung yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya

" kau tahu, aku sudah menjadi fans Lu Han oppa sedari dulu. Tapi malah kau yang bisa dekat dengannya, atau.."

" kenapa? "

Soojung membesarkan kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk kearah Jongdae, " kau menyukai Lu Han oppa? "

Pipi Jongdae memanas mendengarnya, " a-apa? Tidak kok "

" sudahlah mengaku saja " Soojung tersenyum jahil melihat Jongdae yang gugup

" uhh.. " Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa menyangkal sekarang

Soojung menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali, " tak apa kok, aku setuju kau dengan Lu Han oppa. Lagi pula kau manis, kau cocok dengannya "

" gomawo.. "

.

Satu bulan sudah terlewat sejak kejadian itu, Jongdae dan Lu Han sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena nilai Lu Han sudah meningkat

Sekarang Lu Han berjalan kedalam sekolah dengan tenang, tanpa mempedulikan fansnya yang selalu menatapnya kagum

Mata Lu Han melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa buku cukup banyak. Senyuman terlihat dibibir Lu Han

" hei "

" eo? " laki-laki itu hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Lu Han tidak menahan tubuhnya

" terima ka- sunbae? "

Lu Han hanya tersenyum, dia mengambil alih buku dari tangan Jongdae, " kau akan membawa buku ini kemana? "

" ke meja guru Park " kata Jongdae dengan sedikit gugup

" baiklah "

Mereka berjalan beriringan keruang guru dan menaruh bukunya dimeja guru Park

Setelah itu Lu Han menggenggam tangan Jongdae untuk keluar dari ruang guru

" ada apa sunbae? "

" kita sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Jongdae mengangguk, " lalu kenapa? "

" aku mempunyai dua tiket untuk menonton bioskop, aku berencana untuk mengajakmu nanti malam " Lu Han menatap mata Jongdae yang terlihat sangat bingung

" kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan menjemputmu nanti jam tujuh "

Jongdae membelakkan matanya

" bagaimana? "

Dengan pipinya yang memanas, Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, " baiklah, sunbae "

Lu Han menyeringai, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya nanti, pasti. Dia merangkul bahu Jongdae, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jongdae

" kau sangat manis "

" eumh, terima kasih.. "

END


End file.
